marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Greer Grant (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Tigra has the vertically-slit pupils of a feline. She is also covered with tiger-striped fur. She has black hair in humanoid form, russet in cat form. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #23 | First2 = | Death = Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #8 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Tigra’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Tigra of Earth-616. Presumably, Greer received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and leaves to join them. With the extremely varied bunch all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explained how serious he believed the situation to be; that it was the end of the world. He also explained that whatever the histories of those assembled, they were all on the same side. It can also be assumed that she was part of the team sent back down to the surface to battle the zombies, unsuccessfully, it would seem as a zombified Tigra is part of the zombie horde that confronts Magneto and his small group of survivors as they try to reach the Baxter Building. Tigra, along with Moon Knight and Shamrock, later attacked Earth-616's Deadpool and A.I.M.'s Agent Bill and Dr. Betty Swanson when the trio were returning the head of Zombie Deadpool to his universe. Ultimately, she was decapitated by Bill and Swanson, and her head was then blown away by the latter. | Powers = *'Superhuman agility:' She can perform complex gymnastic exercises with relative ease and perform a standing jump of 12 feet *'Superhuman speed:' her powerful leg muscles and and superhuman bone composition enable her to run at speeds up to 50 miles per hour (80 kph) for short periods without tiring appreciably. *'Superhuman Senses:' Tigra's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. **'Smell:' She can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. **'Hearing:' Her hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet (12m). **'Sight:' Tigra's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. She has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. | Abilities = | Strength = *Tigra possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift (press) approximately 5 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Feline Form Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Gymnasts Category:Grant Family Category:Cannibals